


Five Times Roy Kissed a Robin

by zarabithia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Five Times Roy Kissed a Robin

There's warmed over, three day old pizza sitting on the couch between them. The combination of refrigerator and microwave have long since turned any sauce "Chubby" felt the need to include on his pizzas into a gooey paste beneath the now brown cheese. It's a sensation that is vaguely nauseating and if Roy wasn't used to eating three day old  pizza, he wouldn't have touched the stuff.

He's not sure what Robbie's excuse is.

But whatever reason Robbie has, whatever is keeping him _here_ with Roy and the pizza sauce that tastes like ground up slugs instead of going off to train with Donna, be best friends with Wally, or enjoy Garth's company...whatever it is, Roy's thankful for it.

Because the casual way Dick sits on the couch and the attentive way Dick actually seems to be listening to what Roy is saying makes their silly little headquarters feel like home...and the smile...

The smile is a _Robin_ smile. It's full and bright and takes up Dick's entire face, offering puns, wisecracks, and friendship.

The pizza sauce paste is thick and dry on the roof of Roy's mouth when he decides that it offers a lot more than that.

The box between them makes a crumbling sound that is almost as loud as the Roy's own heart beat pounding in his temples as he leans over and pulls Dick towards him and rashly presses his lips to Dick's.

Unlike Roy, Dick isn't tense at all during the kiss. From the moment Roy's mouth fumbles against Dick's, Robbie's smile actually widens, and before Roy can even fully contemplate that kissing a boy is a whole lot different than kissing a girl, Dick opens his mouth.

The paste tastes a whole lot better on Dick than it did on Roy's pizza, that's for sure.

It's a need to breathe - something he can't seem to do while kissing Dick - that makes Roy end the kiss. He notes that there's a stray pepperoni struck to Robbie's thigh and an impossibly wider smile on his friend's face.

The smile gives Roy hope that this is only the first of many kisses to come.

*****

It has to be at least ten degrees below zero outside, so really, Roy shouldn't be surprised to see Jason shivering in the short pants.  Shouldn't, perhaps, but he is taken aback by the sight nonetheless. It's a kind of weakness _Dick_ never would have shown their team.

But then, so too is fathering a child with an international assassin, Roy thinks bitterly. So really, it's much better that it's Jason here and _not_ Dick.

A very cold, very shivering Jason Todd at that...and oh, _hell._ A vulnerable Robin shouldn't be such a turn on, should it? Someone in those infamous short pants who acts nothing at all like Dick, who was part of the reason Dick went through such a huge falling out with his mentor...Roy shouldn't _want_ that person.

But then, he shouldn't have wanted Cheshire either...and look where that had gotten him.  Really, a kiss to lend Jason extra body heat is nothing near as bad as the transgression he'd engaged in with Jade. More importantly, Jason is _here._ Dick is ... god knows where.

Kissing Jason is nothing at all like kissing Dick. Dick's mouth had been warm, soft, smiling, and inviting. Jason's lips are chapped and turned into a moody scowl. His body is tense, every muscle proudly advertising the restlessness that seems to define this second Robin.

Roy is beginning to think he misjudged Jason completely and is in the middle of pulling away when both of Jason's hands reach into his hair and pull him closer. The kiss deepens and hardens and all traces of vulnerability vanish, replaced instead by possessiveness.

Dick had never been possessive of him, and as the villain of the hour interrupts them, Roy lets go reluctantly.

He wishes he had more time to explore and contrast the new Robin's mouth, but duty calls.

*****

"Wait - what?" Roy realizes he doesn't sound very intelligent, and when speaking to the teenager widely regarded as the most intelligent Robin (which, really, made him even more of a super-genius freak than even Roy thought the Bats were capable of producing) that would ordinarily be something to be ashamed of.

But it's been a rough couple of months for them all. Well, "rough" in the comparative sense that has to be used since Donna's death. By ordinary standards, getting punched _(more than once)_ by a former lover and having said lover walk away in order to cohabit with a man who has tried to kill Roy in the past _(more than once)_ would qualify as something a bit worse than "rough."

But in a post-Donna world, all Roy can do is be thankful that Dick isn't dead. _Yet_.

Well, that and stare at the Littlest Robin stupidly while Tim patiently explains - again - that, "My kissing skills need work. I was hoping you'd teach me."

"You want me to teach you how to _kiss_." Train him, really. Like it was some skill that, oh, Shiva or Batman just hadn't gotten around to teaching him.

Tim nods, once, and Roy tries to remember when his life very made any sense. He can't immediately recall any instance, but it had to have ... once. Maybe sometime before Donna's death.

"Any particular reason you want my help?" he finally thinks to ask.

"Dick trusts you," Tim says, and the fact that it's in present tense really makes Roy doubt the "most intelligent Robin" thing. "Besides...rumor has it you aren't averse to kissing Robins."

Somehow, Roy thinks that should be a reason _not_ to grant Tim's request. In fact, there are probably a good ten reasons he can list right away that would do for why he shouldn't kiss Tim Drake. High at the top of those reasons are the two people who are likely to rip his testicles off with their bare hands for even _hesitating_ to tell Tim no.

The fact that he sees Dick's carefree grin and Jason's angry scowl as he looks down at Tim's mouth is also a good reason to say no. A pretty spectacular reason, really.

But Tim's mouth is down-turned into a pout that Roy thinks he could spend the rest of the afternoon trying to kiss away, and Roy has never been one to resist temptation. Cupping Tim's face - less chiseled than Dick's, less round than Jason's, Roy notices - in his hands, Roy sees no reason why that should change so late in his life.

He also thinks, as their lips meet, that this Robin is going to need a lot of practice to get really _good_ at kissing, and Roy wouldn't be a very good Speedy if he wasn't willing to help a Robin out in his time of need.

*****

When she shows up at their apartment, Roy is in the middle of putting dinner on the table. Those plans come to an abrupt halt the minute Lian opens the door and lets in the blond visitor that most definitely is not Dinah.

Had Tim been capable of speech at all, they might have ended up at the Batcave running all sorts of tests. But he isn't, so Roy calls Dinah instead.

Dinah sends them to the JSA, not Batman.

Frankly, most members of the JSA - excepting maybe Power Girl - give Roy the creeps as much as Old Grim 'N Gritty, so it's six of one, half a dozen of the other as far as he's concerned. In either case, three bowls of chili sit abandoned on their dining room table, Dinah gets babysitting duty, and Roy tries to understand why exactly Tim looks so horrified that the blonde sitting on the table might be real, considering how much he loved her when she was alive the first time around.

It becomes a bit more understandable after Doc Mid-Nite confirms that the DNA backs up her story. Tim still doesn't _say_ anything - he just looks from Roy to the girl and back.

Rolling his eyes at the Bat propensity to over complicate things, Roy walks over to the purple clad ghost from his lover's past and kisses her firmly on soft lips covered in cherry-flavored lip gloss.

"Welcome back, Stephanie," he says when he breaks the kiss. It's an odd thing, kissing a female Robin. There are all sorts of questions to consider about where his hands are supposed to go when there are _breasts_ thrown in the mix. "Tim might have momentarily lost the ability to speak, but he missed you."

Stephanie leans back on one hand on the exam table before smirking back up at him, and that quirk of her mouth is all Roy needs to see to understand why Tim loved - _loves -_ her. "Things sure have changed since I left," she says, tossing in a wink that had once upon a time not been a foreign facial gesture on Robins. "I can't wait to find out just _how much._ "

It's a sentiment Roy can't help but share.

*****

It's strange, seeing a Robin without a cape. The red top and tights, green panties, and gold boots and gloves would look unfinished on anyone else wearing them and purporting to be Robin, but the quiver slung over her back completes the look.

Roy's always know Lian would carry a quiver someday, but he'd never dreamed it would be as _Robin._

Staring down at his baby girl - all grown up, she thinks, but still his _etai yazi_ \- he accepts that Ollie was right, and the green quiver really does look better than a red one would have.

Not that he'll ever tell the old man that, of course.

"Well, what do you think?" Lian asks impatiently, turning around one more time for him to get a good look, the way other girls do on their prom night.

He hopes she survives long enough to reach prom night. There's a two out of four precedent that she won't.

But he's already given his consent, and tonight is not the night to rehash old arguments that will do no good other than to build walls of secrecy between them.

He leans down and presses his lips to her forehead, a half inch above her mask. The kiss is accompanied by the closest thing to a hug that two quivers will allow them to have.

"I think you'll do it proud," he says finally, tapping the R on her chest.

"I know she will," Batman interrupts and Roy can hear the pride in Tim's voice. That sound makes him neither Bruce nor Ollie, and _that_ allows Roy to step away and let his little girl go on patrol without him.

Once they are gone, Roy returns to the Manor upstairs to wait for his _other_ Robin to arrive home.

*****  



End file.
